


Парящие острова

by winni_w



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:37:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финансистка Вита и механик Сайара обнаруживают, что не все так красиво на Парящих Островах, как представляется непосвященным землянам. <br/>Написано на ФБ-14 в команду fem-view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парящие острова

— Что может быть красивее Парящих островов? — спросила Вита.  
Сайара подняла брови, как бы вежливо любопытствуя. Лично она считала, что ничего. 

За узорчатыми перилами балкончика открывался потрясающий вид: сквозь белесые ленты тумана просвечивало золотистое солнце, и в его лучах проплывали темные треугольные громады островов. Если такая проходила ниже кафе, то можно было видеть, как утреннее сияние отражалось сотнями маленьких радуг на зеленой шапке из раскидистых деревьев, переплетенных цветущими лианами. Иногда мимо величаво дрейфовал обитаемый остров, тогда к бликам листвы добавлялся блеск стеклянных витражей в ажурных белоснежных зданиях.  
И все это было творением человеческих рук. 

— Ничего, — Вита эхом согласилась с мыслями Сайары.  
Они надолго замолчали. Слова казались лишними в этой утренней свежести, перед монументальной, вечно плывущей красотой. Слова — это потом. Потом, когда первая вернется в администрацию, а вторая — в рубку механиков. Потом, когда Вите придется убеждать мэра, что не следует тратить такие огромные деньги на субсидии СМИ, что гораздо нужнее направить их на механику островов. Потом, когда Сайаре придется вон из кожи лезть, чтобы доказать, что якутская женщина с Земли кое-что понимает в ремонте гравитационных устройств.   
А сейчас — спокойное молчание двух почти соратниц по борьбе. Затишье — перед тем как начать ставить стопоры каждодневному изматывающему катку чужого мнения и превосходства.   
Сейчас — только рассвет, только блистающее солнце в капельках росы, осевшей на перилах кафе.

— Так, говоришь, проблема в том, чтобы закупить больше грависфер? — не утерпела Вита.  
Сайара легко вздохнула. Ей не очень хотелось расставаться с блаженной утренней иллюзией тишины и порядка — хотя она понимала, что Вита права. Это важно.  
— Да. Те, что стоят сейчас, изношены на семьдесят процентов. Нужно закупать новые. Если не заменить вовремя, то Земле ничего не будет — Острова будут просто крутиться по орбите космическим мусором. Для нас это катастрофа, потому что если не будет притяжения между модулями, то они прекратят вращаться по заданным траекториям... и, собственно, Мир парящих островов закончит свое существование.

Сайара Зырянова терпеливо повторяла объяснения, а Вита так же терпеливо слушала. Ей нужно запомнить, как и чем доказывать, в каком плохом состоянии Острова. Ведь сама якутка не очень-то умела толкать речи. Сайара — из технарей, ей лучше делать, чем трещать.

**  
— Мы потому и отпускаем деньги телевидению, чтобы они освещали нас! Земле нужно показывать, чем мы живем! — председатель комитета по прессе обвел худыми руками зал собраний, как бы демонстрируя, что показывать.  
— Согласна, — кивнула Вита. — Но ТВ далеко не первостепенная проблема. Конечно, необходимо доносить до «материнки» наши обстоятельства. Я только прошу понять, что неразумно отпускать такое количество денег на медиа, когда наши техники буквально вопят о помощи! Наши грависферы изношены, в рабочем состоянии только тридцать процентов! Гораздо нужнее...  
— Нужнее снять сюжет о наших грависферах и показать шишкам на Земле, вот тогда они проникнутся и дадут денег, — перебил главжурналист.  
— Нужнее поговорить о проблеме, чем решать саму проблему, да?! — Вита хлопнула папкой по столу. Начальник прессы вскочил из-за стола.  
— Спокойно, — вмешался мэр. — Вита, сядьте. Уилл, вы тоже.   
— Да эта!..   
— Молчать!   
Оба спорщика надулись. Вита барабанила пальцами по столу, Уилл таращился на нее, весьма походя при этом на богомола своими выпуклыми безэмоциональными глазами.  
— Вы пытаетесь решить одну и ту же проблему, только разными средствами, — мэр устало потер виски. — Я учту все мнения, не волнуйтесь.   
— Иван Федорович, вы же понимаете, что... — моляще начала Вита.  
— Хватит действовать мне на нервы! Ваши хорошенькие глазки тут не помогут! — зарычал мэр.   
Уилл растянул тонкие губы в улыбке.  
— Когда вы поймете, что красивые глазки — это не только и не столько женское оружие? — тихо сказала Вита. — Интересно, какие же глаза строит вам главный журналист, что вы так щедро выделяете ему деньги?  
Мэр побагровел, а Уилл замер и впился взглядом в соперницу.  
— Так, Вита. Перерыв на обед, — процедил Иван Федорович. — Идите, идите. И вы, Уилл, тоже. 

— Ты очень неосторожна, дорогая, — тихо сказал начальник канцелярии, придвигая стул. — Уилл сильно влияет на мэра.  
— Знаю, Роберт, — ответила Вита. — Я в курсе, что Уилл женат на его дочке.   
— Не только, — покачал головой Канцлер. 

Вполне логичное прозвище образовалось от «канцелярии» и еще от внешности, которую гены начальника словно скопировали от Бисмарка. Больше никаких лидерских качеств добродушный немец Роберт не унаследовал, так что в прозвище звучала нотка насмешки. Так бывает, когда маленького человека зовут «Верзилой».   
Вита молча ждала, пока Канцлер размешает весь сахар в своем послеобеденном кофе, наблюдая за сведением мостов.

В полдень все модули собирались «в кучу», мостики между ними прочно скреплялись, и можно было перемещаться с одного на другой. Так они держались около часа, потом снова расходились до семи вечера и семи утра. Сейчас как раз торжественно подплывал гигантский остров — в столовой становилось темнее по мере того, как надвигался модуль. Он шел вровень с Административным, но деревья, здания и другие высотки на нем все-таки забирали часть света на себя. Где-то внизу суетились механики и матросы, связывая Острова между собой. 

Сайара служила механиком в командном космофлоте — читай, на административном острове. Здесь были приняты морские термины, так сложилось. Вита вспомнила, с каким детским восторгом она открывала мир, о котором рассказывала ей Сайара — все эти чарующие «палубы», «каперанга», «ниже ватерлинии», «отдать швартовы».

«Ниже ватерлинии» — значит, ниже той условной границы, на которой растет трава. Никто из знакомых Виты не спускался в глубины островных рубок. Никто не видел, на чем держалась вся эта рукотворная красота. Никто не понимал, насколько ужасно состояние Парящих островов, насколько прогнили ноги у колосса. Не только грависферы — но и трубы коммуникаций, шахты вентиляций, биосферные датчики, все — буквально все — разрушалось, медленно и неотвратимо. Несколько столетий работы ничему не пошли на пользу. И Вита боролась, как могла и как умела, чтобы спасти Острова. Ей очень не хотелось расставаться с этим волшебным миром. 

— Видишь ли, дорогая, орбита вокруг Земли является очень удобным местом, — наконец продолжил начальник канцелярии после долгого молчания.   
— Для?.. — спросила Вита.  
— Для различных не вполне законных мероприятий, скажем так, — обтекаемо продолжил он.  
— Это мне известно. Вы считаете, что мэр связан с криминалом?  
— С ума сошли! — испугался Канцлер. — Ничего такого я не считаю.  
Вита взглядом попросила продолжать.  
— Я только хочу сказать, что Острова очень удобное место для подобных, эээ, дел, и только. Что касается нашей администрации, то легальность ее действий абсолютно непререкаема. Наши люди не имеют никакого отношения к этому, — твердо сказал Роберт.  
Настолько твердо, что напрашивалось противоположное истолкование. Подтекст за словами Канцлера просто-таки физически бил в глаза. Вита прищурилась.   
— Я вас поняла, — спокойно сказала она.   
Роберт испытующе посмотрел на нее.  
— Вот и хорошо, — кивнул он после долгой паузы.

**  
Сайара методично капала масло в крутящие основы грависфер. В них вертелось очень много подшипников и трущихся частей, следовало смазывать их как можно чаще. Раньше этого не требовалось, но раньше механизмы и не были такими изношенными. 

Несущие сферы находились в середине или, вернее сказать, в глубине островов, поэтому в технических галереях не существовало окон. Атмосфера подземелья могла бы угнетать, если бы не свет, который давали желтоватые фонари. А сами гравитационные шары горели буквально синим пламенем, как газ. Завораживающее зрелище, и Сайара погрузилась в созерцательный транс. Руки работали сами, Сайара ни о чем не задумывалась, это шло только на пользу процессу.

Бабушка всегда учила ее не мешать телу — в этом материальном мире оно справляется лучше головы. «Разум должен дать направление, а все остальное уже не его дело», — кивала старая шаманка и проводила узловатыми пальцами по древнему бубну. Тот тихо и как-то ласково гудел. Маленькая Сайара сидела тише мышки, наблюдая за бабушкой. В такие моменты наступала тишина, и легкие шорохи только подчеркивали покой. Девочка начинала слышать, как переговаривались деревья снаружи избушки, как свистели птицы, как проскакивала мышка под половицей. Летняя тайга полнилась светом и волшебством. Бабушка обычно замирала тогда, чуть наклонив голову, словно прислушиваясь к чьему-то разговору, и улыбалась себе под нос. Сайара понятия не имела, сколько шаманке лет, казалось, она жила с начала времен, и уже в рассказах ее родителей она выглядела морщинистой, как сушеное яблоко. Возможно, она была прапрабабушкой. Сайара не видела в этом ничего странного, ей только становилось щекотно внутри при мысли о том, сколько же всего видела в жизни старая шаманка.

Вот только она так и не узнала Парящие Острова. Сайара каждый отпуск звала ее с собой, но та и слышать ничего не хотела. Шаманка говорила, что ей и на Земле хорошо. «А тебе, внученька, лучше в небе. Там твои духи, там они помогают тебе». 

Тут оказалось, что она смазала все основы. Сайара еще немного полюбовалась на сияющее пламя грависфер, медленно вытирая руки ветошью, и стала подниматься по технической лестнице.  
— Постой, постой, — остановил ее вместо приветствия начальник участка. Коренастый мужичок прошелся по галерее вдоль грависфер, внимательно разглядывая приборы. Сайара спокойно ждала. Не найдя ничего подозрительного, начальник вернулся к ней.  
— На вечернем своде мостов сбегаешь на Каменный к механикам. Передашь Свиридову вот это, — он отдал ей увесистый сверток.   
Сайара молча кивнула.  
— Спасибо.  
Она снова кивнула. Начальник слегка улыбнулся ее молчаливости и пошел дальше по своим делам.

**  
С проходившего мимо острова валил черный дым.  
— Откуда-то с частного сектора, — произнес Уилл в гарнитуру. — Дроны? Ах, уже там. Прекрасно.  
— Где Околодько? — раздраженно произнес мэр. — Какого черта не тушит?  
— Тушим мы! — тут же ввалился в зал начальник пожарной. — Это метлаба горит!  
— Что?!  
— Лаборатория по варке метамфе...  
— Я знаю, что это такое! — рявкнул мэр, стремительно багровея. — Я спрашиваю, как это вообще допустили?! Как?! Где Барильо? С какого копы сидят сосут яйца?!

Вита тихо сидела в углу зала совещаний, привычно отключившись от рыка Федоровича. Она наблюдала за Уиллом. Тот сидел неподвижно, таращась в огромное французское окно. Гарнитура на ухе поблескивала зеленым, явно шел какой-то разговор. Невозможно было понять, касался Уилла пожар или нет, но Вита подозревала, что он имел к этому самое прямое отношение. 

Она погрузилась в свой планшет, лихорадочно ища веб-камеры по соседству с пожаром. Удача ей улыбнулась, и на экране развернулось изображение нужной улицы. Вита сразу включила программу, которая сохраняла видео на диск. 

Метлаба оказалась двухэтажным зданием, срисованным с американских пригородных домов конца двадцатого века; если бы Вита не знала, то и не заподозрила бы в этом чистеньком беленьком особнячке базу, где варили наркотики. 

На экране планшета тем временем к дому подлетали пожарные дроны, беспилотники с камерами прессы летали кругами, передавая картинку с происшествия; силовой мини-купол уже мерцал вокруг здания и роботов, не позволяя кислороду Островов тратиться понапрасну. На улице не было ни одного человека.

От напора огня стена дома обрушилась, показывая начинку; в ту же секунду белые струи тушителя с беспилотников ударили внутрь, скрывая зрелище. На этом картинка пошла помехами, и уже ничего не получалось разглядеть. 

Вита открыла записанное видео и нажала на паузу — на моменте, когда стена уже провалилась, но огнетушители еще не сработали. Теперь она поняла, что ей не померещилось. В комнатах на первом этаже на столах стояли колбы, перегонки, кастрюли и прочая посуда. Это была «ручная» лаборатория. Среди наркоманов считалось особым шиком употреблять «хендмейд», якобы в продукте от роботов не имелось души. Вита знала это, потому что читала отчеты полиции.

Но, в таком случае, где же люди? Где работники лаборатории, куда успели сбежать?  
Вита принялась рыться в архивах веб-камер.

**  
— Как-то странно получается. Если сработал силовой купол, то зачем тушители? Огонь без кислорода не горит, значит, пожар стих бы сам собой. Рано или поздно, — рассудила Сайара.  
— Вот именно! — шепотом закричала Вита. — У меня такое ощущение, что дроны послали не на пожар, а на всякий случай, вдруг потребуется забить картинку пеной. Они опоздали всего на секунду.   
— И, судя по реакции, что ты видела, Уилл и мэр связаны с этим.  
— Верно. Теперь смотри, вот записи с веб-камер. Утром в этот дом пришли несколько человек. Пришли и не вышли. В момент пожара в доме никого нет. После тушения та камера восстановилась почти сразу, и этих людей не видно нигде. Куда они делись?  
— Подвал? — предположила Сайара. — Хотя вряд ли. Здесь слишком тонкая основа модуля.  
— Да, это же частный сектор на самом краю.  
— Комнаты, которые не видно на изображении?  
— Люди бы ломились из силового купола, пытаясь спастись от удушья.  
— Кто-то их убил?  
Вита откинулась на спинку стула, выразительно глядя на Сайару. Напряженное молчание повисло над столиком. Женщины сидели на том же балкончике, что и утром — на любимом месте в любимом кафе рядом с горбатым мостом.

Начался вечерний развод. В плитах моста между островами появилась ровная линия. Почти незаметно для глаза линия превратилась в трещину, та углубилась, почернела — и квазикирпичные дома на той стороне медленно поплыли, отдаляясь, теряя детальность очертаний, растворяясь в белесой дымке. На балкончике кафе светлело, густая тень сползала, как вода в отливе, оставляя место неопределенным сумеркам. Остров уходил. Теперь до самого утра каждый дрейфовал сам по себе.

— Теперь можно прижать Уилла, — продолжила Вита. — Для этого должны быть твердые доказательства, но...  
— Но за домом следят ведь.  
— И незаметно не подберешься.  
Якутка немного подумала.  
— У меня есть знакомый. Возможно, что-то получится.  
— Что? Каким образом? — у Виты загорелись глаза.  
— Сначала я спрошу. А там поглядим, — скупо ответила Сайара.  
Вита понимала, что если та не хочет говорить, то давить бесполезно. Скорее всего, ей лучше и не знать, какие такие знакомые у ее подруги.

**  
На этой улице пахло японским супом мисо и ядреными вьетнамскими приправами. По щеке то и дело проводило что-то влажное и пахнущее стиральным порошком, развешанное на веревках, их было так много, что увернуться от всех простыней не получалось. Под карнизами горели красные китайские фонари — словно ночь открыла недобрые красные глаза и подозрительно всматривалась в прохожих. Несмотря на поздний час, слышался дробный топот множества сандалий по выщербленному псевдобулыжнику. Чайнатаун никогда не спал.

Отведя от лица очередную простыню, Сайара свернула в узкий проулок, потом еще один и еще, пока, наконец, не дошла до своей цели: щелястой двери, которая когда-то в молодости была красной. Она постучала. Секунду царила встревоженная тишина, затем густая тьма за глазком сменилась просто темнотой — человек отошел в сторону — и дверь отворилась.

Но это оказался не человек. Жуткие красные глаза дешевого андроида уставились на нее.  
— Сайара, — произнесла она негромко, но четко артикулируя.   
Робот повернулся и пошел по длинному темному коридору, который извивался, как кишка. На самом деле, это был скорее проход, протоптанный между стеллажей, доверху заваленными разными запчастями, проводами и прочим полезным мусором.   
Они вышли в небольшую комнату, в которой еле светила тусклая лампочка, так, что все терялось в полумраке. Андроид застыл у порога.

— Якутка, — проскрипел голос из-за какой-то темной массы у стены.  
— Флинн, — спокойно ответила она.  
— С чем пожаловала?  
— Мне нужна камера-невидимка. На своем граве.  
В комнате помолчали.  
— А что за это будет?  
— Услуга механика Административного острова. Одна штука.  
— Зама-анчиво... Но дешево. Давай свой пропуск.  
— Ни за что!  
— Тогда не будет и камеры.

Сайара зайцем скакнула между стеллажами с хламом и прижала тщедушного мужичка за горло к стене.   
— Хорош выделываться, — сказала она, чувствуя, как что-то холодное и металлическое, в свою очередь, упирается ей в затылок.   
— Ди, оставь, — хрипнул мужичок. Давление исчезло, андроид сместился влево.   
Сайара отпустила Флинна, тот осел обратно в офисное кресло, потирая горло.  
— Зараза, — буркнул тот. — Ди, отдай ей Эл-Пи сто пятидесятый.  
Андроид затерялся во тьме и через минуту принес небольшую коробочку, в которой лежала круглая камера, похожая на глазное яблоко.  
— Но с услугой остается в силе! — напомнил Флинн.  
— Если бы ты не обнаглел, то осталось бы в силе, — усмехнулась Сайара.  
— Э-э! Ди!  
Робот снова направил на нее ладонь, сложенную пистолетом.  
— А как же три закона робототехники? — съязвила Сайара.  
— Это игломет со снотворным на самом деле, — спокойно ответил Флинн.  
— Хороший апгрейд, — кивнула якутка. — Ладно. Услуга. Одна штука.  
— Ага. Ну, бывай. Приятно было увидеться.  
Сайара, не ответив, пошла по темному коридору обратно.

**  
Поход за правдой пришлось отложить до утра, когда в семь часов Острова снова стыковались. Начальник снова отдал Сайаре пакет для соседних механиков, и она, после того как отнесла его, отправилась на берег.

За то, что пиратский дрон не светился в системе, приходилось платить небольшим временем полета. Зарегистрированные могли самостоятельно подлетать к зарядным станциям, а батареи у камеры хватало ровно на час.

Поэтому Сайара сейчас, сменив форму механика на обычный джинсовый комбез, шла по улочкам частного сектора. За квартал до сожженной лаборатории она спустилась в канализацию. Ориентируясь по указателям на пластиковых стенах, она дошла до тупика — дальше не прорыли из-за слишком тонкого слоя почвы. Она аккуратно открыла решетку на вентиляционной шахте, включила камеру и запустила внутрь. По ее прикидкам, короб должен был вывести в нужное здание. 

Сайара подтащила старый ящик из-под тары и уселась с планшетом следить за камерой. Расчеты оправдались — дрон сейчас плыл под потолком комнаты, которая, судя по всему, была лабораторией. Битое стекло от колб и окон сплошь покрывало пол, отбрасывая радужные блики на закопченные обои. В углу валялся дырявый матрац с кучей пластиковых бутылок из-под воды. Похоже, все ценное вынесли наркодельцы, а после пожара поработали мародеры. В следующей комнате царила такая же разруха, а вот на втором этаже нашлось кое-что интересное.

Сайара заставила камеру подлететь ближе к горелой куче тряпья — на планшете возникло изображение лица. Нижняя челюсть отвисла, глаза неподвижно застыли, на щеках зияли жуткие обгорелые дыры, через которые просвечивали кости черепа и копошащиеся белые черви. Человек был безнадежно мертв. Зырянова глубоко вдохнула, сдерживая тошноту. Странно, что об этом трупе еще не звонили по всем сетям, ведь судя по всему, он тут давно. Еще одна загадка.

Больше ничего найти не удалось. Сайара приказала камере возвращаться. Как раз в тот момент, когда синий глазок засветился во тьме за решеткой, послышались чьи-то шаги. Ход заканчивался тупиком, бежать было некуда. Сайара поймала дрон и только-только успела сунуть его в карман комбинезона, когда раздался женский голос:

— Так-так. И кто это у нас тут гуляет?

**  
Сайара очнулась в каком-то подвале. В потолке находилась решетка, на пол падали квадраты света — синего, точно такого же оттенка, каким сияли рабочие грависферы. Видимо, ее оставили голой и связанной в техническом помещении в середине модуля. Оставался вопрос — какого именно? Достаточно крупных Парящих островов насчитывалось не менее сотни, а мелкие и необитаемые никто не считал.

Она попыталась рассмотреть помещение в поисках подсказки, но стены терялись в полумраке. Тогда она попыталась прикинуть, какое сейчас время суток, но тоже провалилась. Сейчас мог быть день, тогда она на том же острове, где и сгоревшая лаборатория. А возможно, ее перевезли на частной лодке на другой модуль. А может быть, как раз сейчас проходит свод мостов. Сайара плюнула на это безнадежное занятие и принялась спокойно ждать.

Конечно, под ложечкой немного сосало от страха — вряд ли ее схватили, чтобы сделать приятный сюрприз. Сайара попробовала пошевелить руками и ногами, но узлы вязали на совесть. Тут до нее дошло, что веревки обвивали ее тело по всем канонам японского бондажа, и сейчас согнутые в коленях ноги прижимались к груди, открывая прекрасный доступ. Якутка сглотнула.

Сначала ее сердце бешено заколотилось от ужаса, но она приказала себе успокоиться и подумать, как избавиться от веревок. Теоретически можно было вызвать ускорение грависфер, чтобы горячий огонь с них пошел в подвал. Если Сайара прижмется к стенке, то синее пламя коснется ее только краешком. Этого хватит, чтобы пережечь веревки, но оставить ее саму в живых. Оставался сущий пустяк — добраться до грависфер. Связанной и голой Сайаре, конечно, это было раз плюнуть. Она саркастично фыркнула.

В этот момент дверь подвала открылась, и внутрь по-кошачьи скользнула женщина в коротком зеленом платье, следом шагнули два амбала в одинаковых джинсах и рубашках. Длинные волосы женщины были настолько рыжими, что Сайаре показалось, внутри помещения вспыхнуло маленькое солнце. Синий отсвет сверху контрастом подчеркивал огненное сияние.

Один из толстошеих мужчин поставил перед Сайарой стул, который в его лапищах казался игрушечным. Женщина уселась и, смакуя зрелище, оглядела пленную. Зырянова глубоко и медленно дышала, приказывая себе не паниковать.

— Ну и кто ты такая? — спросила рыжая.  
— А ты кто? — ответила вопросом Сайара.  
Женщина рассмеялась.  
— А ты на-аглая, — протянула она. — Что ж, люблю наглых. Курить.  
Амбалы за ее спиной встрепенулись, один подал ей тонкую сигарету, другой поднес зажигалку.   
— Здесь запрещено, — сухо предупредила Сайара. — Пожароопасно.  
Рыжая улыбнулась и выдохнула клуб дыма ей в лицо.   
— Я сама — пожар, — сообщила она и ткнула сигаретой в голень Сайары.  
Якутка дернулась от боли.   
— Если не будешь отвечать на вопросы, ткну сигаретой в твою пизду, — пообещала рыжая, снова закуривая.  
В голове возникла настолько четкая картинка, что не особо впечатлительную Сайару пробрало до озноба. Рыжая любовалась ее страхом.  
— Меня зовут Сайара Зырянова, я механик Административного космофлота, — мрачно ответила она.  
— Ну вот, так-то гораздо лучше. Что ты делала в той шахте?  
— В какой именно?  
Сигарета тут же оказалась угрожающе близко к Сайаре.  
— Я отправляла камеру в лабораторию, — поспешила она.  
— Зачем?  
— Чтобы заснять ее внутренности, очевидно.  
— Неправильный ответ. Зачем?  
Сайара прищурилась. Рыжая, ожидая ответа, медленно вела сигарету к животу якутки.  
— Скажем так, я хочу сделать свою лабораторию, и подумала, что это хороший вариант, чтобы незаметно посмотреть, как все устроено.  
Женщина подняла ухоженные брови.  
— Серьезно? Ты настолько глупа? А просто поспрашивать у людей был не вариант?  
Сайара промолчала. Рыжая откинулась на стуле, насмешливо рассматривая пленницу.  
— Значит, свой бизнес решила открыть. А ты в курсе, сколько тут конкурентов? С той же Земли?  
— Нет.  
— Поверь мне, очень много, — убедительно сказала рыжая. — А если серьезно, то я повторяю вопрос и жду на сей раз честного ответа. Зачем?  
— Это правда, — угрюмо ответила Сайара.  
— Неужели?  
Женщина сладко улыбнулась и ткнула сигаретой — в бедро якутки. Та взвилась от резкого ожога, застонав сквозь зубы. Рыжая снова прикурила и резко ткнула уже в другое бедро. Сайара заорала изо всех сил:  
— Это правда!  
— Похоже, не врешь, — качнула головой рыжая, огненная волна волос колыхнулась в такт. — Раз так, то добро пожаловать в дивный новый мир. И для начала мы укажем тебе место в нем. Подай-ка страпон, — приказала она одному из своих слуг.  
Тот, встав на колени, раскрыл коробку, которую держал в руках, и ловко — явно не в первый раз, — собрал агрегат, и помог хозяйке его надеть. Второй мужик поблескивал масляными глазами.

Сайара смотрела на силиконовый инструмент, который покачивался сейчас между ног рыжей, — толстый, длинный, до отвращения похожий на настоящий член, даже с тщательно вылепленными рельефными «венами». Ее замутило. 

Рыжая явно наслаждалась произведенным впечатлением. Она опустилась на колени и принялась вводить искусственный член в Сайару. Та, стиснув зубы, терпела — насухую это ощущалось ужасно. От женщины пахло чем-то цветочным, терпким и тяжелым. Волна длинных волос щекотно прошлась по телу и закрыла свет. Сайара чувствовала, как ее разрывает изнутри, но она терпела изо всех сил. Казалось, эта унизительная пытка тянулась вечность. «Не отрубайся, не отрубайся», — твердила мысленно Сайара.

Когда рыжая ввела страпон полностью, якутка оттолкнулась связанными позади руками от пола, вскинулась и впилась женщине зубами в нос. Та от неожиданности заорала благим матом и шустро отскочила, зажимая лицо руками. Сайара, ухмыляясь, сплюнула кровь. Следующее, что она увидела — огромный мужской кулак, затем в глазах вспыхнуло белым, и наступила блаженная темнота.

**  
Вита волновалась. Сайара никогда раньше не опаздывала на их ежеутренние посиделки в кафе. Телефон не отвечал, нигде в системе она не светилась, ни в соцсетях, ни на уличных камерах. С ней явно что-то случилось.   
От нервов проснулась дурная привычка, и Вите захотелось курить. Она усилием воли подавила импульс, и еще раз прошерстила все законно и незаконно доступные камеры. Ноль информации.  
Скорее всего, ее исчезновение связано с той лабораторией, подумала Вита. Должен быть какой-то способ найти подругу!

Солнце ударило ей в глаза — а она и не заметила, как разошлись острова. Ей уже пять минут назад следовало находиться в администрации. Вита схватила сумку и побежала, благо счет оплатила заранее.

Она опоздала на двадцать минут, но никто не обратил особого внимания. Мэр сам отложил утреннюю планерку. Секретарша объяснила это плохим самочувствием. Вита, не теряя времени, промчалась по коридорам и ворвалась к Уиллу. Тот обернулся от окна.  
— Послушай! — зашипела она. — Если ты с ней что-то сделал, то пожалеешь, что родился на свет!  
— С кем это, с ней? — не понял он.  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, о ком речь! Если ты хоть пальцем дотронулся до нее, я всем расскажу о той метлабе!  
— О лабе и так все знают, — пожал плечами Уилл. — Я здесь при чем?  
— У меня есть доказательства, что ты очень даже при чем.  
— Доказательства чего?  
— Кое-чего очень неприятного для твоей задницы, — пообещала Вита и хлопнула дверью кабинета.  
Никаких доказательств не было, конечно же, но она пошла на блеф. Если Сайара что-то предприняла, — а судя по ее отсутствию, так оно и есть, — то доказательства будут у нее. Теперь осталось только найти ее. Желательно живой и невредимой.

После совещания все пошли пить кофе в столовую. За ее столик снова подсел Канцлер.  
— Вита, ты лезешь в очень опасные... сферы, — предостерег он.  
— Ты тоже связан с наркотой?  
— Никогда! — искренне возмутился Роберт.   
Вита невежливо угукнула и уткнулась в свой планшет, лихорадочно думая, как отыскать Сайару. Канцлер молчал. Через какое-то время Вита пригубила из своей чашки, мельком подумав, что у кофе какой-то странный вкус. Вдруг предметы начали расплываться, и она услышала страдальческий голос Роберта:  
— Прости, Вита, это для общего блага.

**  
Первое, что ощутила Вита — то, что она лежит на чем-то плоском и холодном. Голова болела нещадно, во рту пересохло, словно с похмелья. Застонав, она попыталась повернуться поудобнее, и обнаружила, что ее руки связаны за спиной. Вита попробовала разлепить веки. В глаза больно ударил синий свет, потом она проморгалась и увидела залитое кровью лицо якутки. Та лежала рядом с ней.

— Сайара! — ахнула Вита.  
На подругу было страшно смотреть: огромные синяки расплывались по всему ее связанному телу, под узлами бондажа нехорошо чернело, а лицо превратилось в сплошное перебитое месиво.  
— Что они с тобой сделали?!  
— Я прокусила суке нос, — прохрипела якутка. Поразительно, но она умудрилась победно ухмыльнуться. Правда, кривая улыбка тут же исчезла, Сайара сморщилась от боли.  
— Кому?  
— Рыжая какая-то.  
— Тебя надо развязать, иначе гангрена начнется.  
— Ну, попробуй, — хрипнула якутка, выразительно глядя на руки Виты.   
— Черт.  
— Но есть одна возможность, — облизнула запекшиеся губы якутка.  
— Говори.  
— Видишь, над нами, за решеткой, висит грависфера. Надо чем-то долбануть в нее, чтобы пламя ударило вниз. Если прижмемся к стенке, то нас заденет лишь краешком.  
— А веревки пережжет, — понимающе кивнула Вита. — Но как долбануть-то?  
— В этом-то и вопрос.

Дверь подвала открылась, и Сайара непроизвольно дернулась прочь.  
— Ах, так вы знакомы, — неприятно улыбнулась вошедшая женщина. Судя по ее залепленному пластырем носу и огненно-рыжим волосам, она и была той «сукой». — Небось, партнерши по бизнесу? Ты тоже хочешь навариться на варке?  
Она хохотнула своему каламбуру. Вита вспоминала, не знакома ли ей эта рыжая, но нет, в памяти ничего не находилось. Что странно, ведь на Островах народу много, но не настолько, чтобы такая яркая женщина затерялась в толпе.

Вместе с ней внутрь зашли несколько мужчин в форме полицейских с электрическими пистолетами наготове — и Уилл собственной персоной. Вита постаралась запомнить лица копов на будущее.  
— Продолжим разговор в более интимной, приглашающей к откровенности обстановке, — светски сказал главжурналист, скрещивая руки на груди.

Тем временем рыжая, зловеще ухмыляясь, кралась к Сайаре, как кошка к мышке. Та, всхлипывая, кое-как отползала от нее к стене. Вита следила за ней, сама оставаясь в центре подвала, как раз под синим светом. Рядом с ней стоял один из копов, целясь пистолетом ей в затылок. Вита тихонько встала на одно колено.

— И какие же у тебя есть доказательства? — спросил Уилл.  
— Сайара, где доказательства? — потребовала Вита.  
— Не знаю я, — буркнула та.  
Вита посмотрела на нее расширенными глазами.  
— Ты что, совсем?! — завизжала она, явно теряя контроль. — Ты пошла на такой риск и потащила меня за собой! Да если бы я только знала! Ах ты, тварь!  
Рыжая захохотала во весь голос. На секунду все отвлеклись на нее, и этого хватило Вите. Она резко вскочила на ноги, сильно ударив плечом в локоть копа и тут же метнулась к Сайаре. Тот невольно выстрелил — в потолок, прямо в решетку, над которой парила грависфера.

Синее пламя ударило мгновенно, пол дернуло из-под ног, все повалились в кучу малу. Вита ощутила страшный жар, словно сунулась прямо в костер, в нос ударило паленым волосом. Она заорала от боли, но тут же огонь исчез. Остров, видимо, выровнял курс, и комната больше не тряслась.

Все тело Виты нестерпимо саднило, ожоги пекли так сильно, что у нее потекли слезы. Она скорчилась рядом с Сайарой, протяжно подвывая при каждом вдохе. В подвале воняло горелым мясом; от людей остались одни черные головешки.  
— Терпи, солнышко, терпи, — хрипло шептала якутка, медленно, но упорно разгибая конечности. — Скоро все будет хорошо.


End file.
